Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood!
Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (Prinny 2: Dawn of the Great Pantsu Wars in Japan) is the sequel to the PSP game Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?. The game features the same gameplay as the original with several new abilities and features. Plot The plot picks up some time after the original game. Etna is still in charge of the Netherworld while Laharl is working on his reincarnation. One night, Etna goes berserk after someone breaks into the Overlord's Castle and steals her panties. After causing mayhem, Etna dispatches 1000 Prinnies to find the culprit and return her stolen underwear. During the Story no matter what stage of one the first six you choose you'll always encounter Haldi at Dawn (as a boss in Demonland or Nethersea Volcano or a running gag like Tumeric from the First Game), Side Bosses at the Balcony, Moab grunts at the afternoon, Black Prinnies at Dusk and Super Bosses at Night. After that the Phantom Thief is finally encountered again in the trap but unfortunately, he summons Joshua the Omega Ice Elemental (who is constantly ignoring the battle and fighting with indirect attacks), After the battle the Phantom Thief is actually a Moab noble Lord Junkie (he's mentioned in one of the "Prinny Talks"), he escapes with the Prinnies' salary which enrages/ shocks the prinnies. Afterwards you'll fight Dark Moab with Lord Junkie Fighting indirectly, afterwards the Hero Prinny chases Junkie back to his castle but with a twist, you fight Black versions of bosses from there respective stages but not in the order you fought them in. Afterwards Lord Junkie Sends 100 Black Prinnies to fight the Prinny Squad, after the battle they were actually illusions made by Lord Junkie himself ( which were made of the Prinnies Salary). In a last resort attempt to destroy them, he transforms himself with Etna's Panties and Transforms into Junkie Etna, but the attempt failed when Hero Prinny beaten him. New Features *New Power-Ups and attacks to make getting through levels easier such as "Prinny Cyclone". *A "Baby Mode" for easier difficulty. *New NPC characters such as Flonne and a Disgaea 3 Reaper. *Use of Animated Images and 3D Models. *The use of a Cannon as a way to get to the levels. *More enemies such as Ghosts, Warslugs, Puppets and so on. *New bosses including a large Blue Dragon similar to Lee Shang-Long from the original, a giant Makai Kingdom Vampire, 2 Phantoms from Disgaea 1, an Alraune, a Makai Kingdom Professor, a Samurai, a Shaman and Tyrant Overlord Baal in his original body (by extension, also making this game Baal's first 3D appearance). *The ability to play as Prinny Laharl. Prinny Laharl attacks with fire balls instead of knives. He is also able to perform an advanced version of the Prinny's ground pound, which can cause damage to the foe as well as explosions. *New DLC Bosses such as Pram from Makai Kingdom. Asagi Wars: The Vengeance of Asagi Asagi Wars is an alternate Game Mode where the Main Character is...Asagi!? The mode picks up where the original Asagi Mode left off at. After the Explosion from the Prinny Costume in the previous game, Asagi is Reincarnated as a Black Prinny with a White Scarf. Apparently, a Tournament has started being broadcast across the various television networks with the participants being various alternate versions of Asagi. Asagi is noticibly angry for not receiving an invitation despite being the original, but upon hearing that outside interference is encouraged, she sets out to defeat the Alternate Asagis and prove herself. The gameplay is almost exactly the same as the normal mode except Asagi can use a wide variety of Weapons. Weapons *Gatling Gun (Great power, middle ammo, can't be used midair) *Shot Gun, (Decent power and ammo, versatile) *Dual Guns, (Break Mode attack, Magic Bullet) *Flamethrower, (High power and ammo, runs through quickly) *Drill, (Low power, decent ammo, good for close combat) *Cat (One time use, sends rating to 100%) *Guitar. (Fills up combo gauge, use Magic Bullet to get rid of) *Eggplant (Unlimited ammo, weak power) *Netherworld Radish (DLC)(Unlimited ammo, Meele, Medium power) *Badass Chainsaw (Unlimited ammo, high power) *Rocket Launcher (High power, low ammo, good for chasing enemies) You can switch weapons in real time with the shoulder buttons. Instead of 3 scarves, your health is a Stamina Gauge. This Bar is called the "Ratings Bar", showing the percentage of ratings Asagi has. Her ratings increase as she defeats enemies and pulls off flashy combos and decreases when she is hit. If the gauge reaches zero, the player dies. Instead of facing off against the Bosses in the Normal Mode, Asagi must fight against the "Alternate Asagis" that have participated in the tournament. Alternate Asagis *8-Bit Asagi (Nethersea Volcano) *Hercules Beetle Asagi (Nethervalley) *Asagi Scharwznature/The Asaginator (DemonLand) *Mini Asagi (With Battle Robot) (Sandwich Palace) *Demon Asagi (With Several Asagi Zombies) (Unlucky Swamp) *Asagi Kurosugi (Sakura Palace) *Asagi ExcellentCross (Final Boss, Shining Road) Trivia *The font for the Asagi Wars logo is an obvious parody of the font used in the Star Wars Franchise logos. *The pose that Asagi is seen in on the Asagi Wars poster is a parody of the final chapter scene of Mobile Suit Gundam. Trailer The trailer, uploaded by Youtube Member "mimioverlord" External links Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! Official English Site Category:Games Category:Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood!